Love at First Site
by kittykat6681
Summary: The beginning starts as friends, but does it change in the end? A must-read!
1. Chapter 1

Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter One – The beginning

It was early morning on a Monday, where everyone was getting ready for work and/or school, or whatever they did. Of course, Sam, Tucker, and Danny would meet each other everyday before school. But today, yet again, Danny's ghost sense went off. Nothing special today, just a regular average ghost.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted. No one was around so he didn't really have to take cover. Sam handed him the Fenton Thermos and he sucked up the ghost. Then, they went on there way.

At school, they passed Dash in the hall way.

"Ready for your average every day beating?" Dash asked.

"Not really, can't I ever get a Monday without one?" Danny asked with a sigh.

Dash pushed him into a locker with a scowl on his face. Then, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went to their lockers.

"I hate Dash so much!" Sam shouted, but only Danny and Tucker heard her.

"Join the crowd" Danny said.

"Doesn't every geek hate Dash?" Tucker asked.

"Not helping" Sam said.

"Seriously" Danny agreed.

"I didn't mean to offend you, jezz." Tucker frowned.

Sam and Danny chuckled at that.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Nothing." Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Whatever" Tucker sighed.

"See you guys at English" Sam said, and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight **

Chapter 2 – At English

As always Danny was off daydreaming. Tucker kicked his chair.

"Huh?" Danny questioned.

"Will you stop daydreaming please and actually pay attention?!" Tucker asked hardy with patience.

"Seriously… No wonder I tutor you." Sam sighed.

Danny went off again.

"Oooh." Tucker smirked.

"Shut-up" Sam said.

Both Danny and Sam blushed, and exchanged looks. Tucker bursted out laughing.

Mr. Lancer walked over to there desk's.

"Are you done with your questions Tucker?" asked Mr. Lancer.

"Yes…" Tucker Replied.

"And you, Samantha?" Mr. Lancer questioned.

"Almost…" Sam sighed.

"Danny?" Mr. Lancer asked again.

"Umm…" Danny sighed.

"You haven't even got a paper on your desk!! Maybe I'll have to separate you three…" Mr. Lancer sighed…

"No need Mr. Lancer… I'll get started right away; I'll have the questions in before the end of the period." Danny promised.

Tucker broke into hysterical laughter. Sam sunk down in her seat, knowing lots of students were watching the little 'entertainment' they had over here.

"Sorry Sam." Danny sighed.

The period was over and Danny handed his work in at the end of the period as followed. But, the only reason he got bad grades is because he wanted to spend more time with Sam. That's why he had asked Sam to tutor him. Otherwise he'd get great grades. But, finally, he was sick of getting nagged at by his parents, so he decided to hand in a paper with correct answers and tell Sam what had happened. Then, tell his parents, and obviously get yelled at some more.


	3. Chapter 3

Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 3 – The Unknown 

When it was time for the last tutoring session with Sam, Danny would tell her the truth.

"Sam?" Danny asked.

"Yeah?" She said not raising her head from her work.

"There's something I have to tell you." He said.

Sam raised her head from her work, telling him she was all ears.

"I…I… I never really needed tutoring… I faked it…" Danny admitted.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned as if she were confused.

"I faked failing to spend time with you…" He admitted once more.

"Why, you know you can always spend time with me." She said still confused.

"Not close up, like when you're teaching me something I already know. I like being by you…" He blushed.

Silence filled the room for a few seconds – Sam broke it.

"Y-You like being by me?..." she questioned.

"Some things are better to be left unknown." He sighed.

"But… I… you're right…" She blushed overly red.

"Why? What did you want to say?" He wondered.

Silence.

"Some things are better to be left unknown" they said in unison.

That night… Danny had told his parents. They weren't mad, they were kind of happy. He then was allowed to call Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

Chapter 4 – The Phone Call

(Italics are there thoughts)

Danny went upstairs and into his room. He turned his stereo off and picked up the phone; ring ring.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Sam" Danny replied.

_(Sam) I'm so happy he's calling me right now but isn't he grounded? _

_Awwwww… _

_Who are you? _

_The inner part of you who likes Danny. _

_Well would you mind leaving me alone…? _

_I'm supposed to annoy you… _

_Why? _

_So you'll tell him. _

_Grrrrr… You're just like Tucker!_

_Proud of it…_

"I thought you were grounded?" Sam was confused.

"Nah, they took it rather happy…" Danny said nervously.

_Man his parents are weird. _

_Don't tell him that! _

_No duh… _

"Is it just me or……never mind…" Sam cut.

_(Danny) What is she talking about now… _

_Maybe she likes you. _

_Who's there? _

_The inner part of you who likes Sam. _

_Well leave me alone… I have enough stress on my mind as it is…_

_So tell her… _

_When the time is right…_

_It's your stress man…not mine. _

"What…?" Danny asked.

_(Sam) Odd… _

_Ooooh, good vocabulary, it shouldn't offend him much if it does…_

_Not helping…_

"Well, it's just… your parents are kinda… odd…" Sam blurted out covering her mouth after words.

"Tell me something I don't know…" Danny replied.

_(Danny) Tell her already!! _

_I said when the time is right! You're just like Tucker! _

Danny's eyes glow green.

_I know… _

_What do you mean by that…? _

_Some things are better left unknown…_

_Grr…_

Sam giggles. "Well I'll talk to you later Danny…"

No answer.

"Danny?"

"Huh?" Danny broke from daydreaming.

"I'll talk to you later" Sam repeats.

_I love you, I love you!_

_Shut up!!_

"Ok…"Danny says.

_(Sam) I love you Danny!! _

_Shut up… _

_Make me… Ha ha you can't. _

_Grrrrr… _

"_Ok, Bye, Danny" Sam replies._

"_Bye Sam…see you at school tomorrow." _

_Click._

_Click._


	5. Chapter 6

Love at First Sight

**Love a First Sight **

Chapter 6- On the way to lunch

Sam and Danny walk into the classroom together, Sam's fist clutched around her pencil as she glares at Tucker.

"Hey." Danny greets Tucker.

"Hey." Tucker greets back.

Sam slumps into her seat. Danny rips out a piece of paper from his binder and writes a note on it, he passes it to Sam. It falls on her desk…she looks a bit…shocked but then opens it. She reads the note.

'What's the matter…?'

She writes back; 'I told you already; TUCKER…'. She pegs the note onto Danny's desk.

'Why Tucker? What'd he do now…?' Danny passes back.

'Walk me home… WITHOUT TUCKER…and I'll tell you then ok…?' She passes back. He looks at it and nods. Then writes back again; 'Why not on the way to lunch?'. Sam writes back again; 'Ok '.

Class passes by rather quickly… Sam doesn't even realize the bell rings…

"Sam…" Danny asks.

"Hmm…?" She asks.

"Time for lunch." He smiles.

"Oh…ok…" She gets up, gathers her things, and follows Danny out the classroom.

"Wanna race to your locker?" Danny asks.

"No…" Sam scowls.

Danny takes her books and starts running.

"You'll race now!" Danny laughs.

"HEY!!" She squeals and runs after him. They reach her locker.

Sam wins.

"How did you beat me…?" Danny's curious.

"Because you're out of shape." Sam laughs.

Danny pushes her shoulder a bit.

Sam pushes him into a locker with a big smile on her face.

"Oooh…" People in the crowd say.

Sam turns around to see a whole crowd watching there moment. She blushes, turns around to shut her locker, and walks away. Danny just watches her with a blank face.

"Danny!" Tucker says.

Danny looks at him.

"She's getting away!" Tucker yells at him.

Danny runs to catch up to her, but slips and knocks left both over.

_(Danny)Oooh! Kiss her now! NOW! _

_No way! The time is definitely not right! _

_Fine be that way. _

_I will. _

"Sorry!" He screeches.

"It's ok" She laughs, and gets up. She holds a hand out to help Danny, he grabs it and gets up. They dust there clothes off and continue walking again.

_(Sam) His hand was warm. _

_Grab it again. _

_Uh, no! _

_Why not? _

_Time isn't right… _

_Fine. _

_Yeah, fine! _

"So why are you mad at Tucker lately?" Danny asks.

"Because he thinks we should get together, and now… He's causing me so much stress…"

Danny blinks at her rapidly.

_(Danny) Now would be a pretty good time to kiss her… _

_I know… Just keep staring at her. _

They both stare at each other for awhile.

They near each other's face, and hear a faint "Yesss…". They pull away to see Tucker.

"TUCKER!" They scream in unison.

"I should have kept my mouth shut." He confesses.

Sam gives him a death stare and starts at him slowly… same as Danny.

He backs up and says "But it was gonna happen! You know it!!".

They chase him.

You could hear "Aaaaah! Not my babies!!" down the hallway as Sam and Danny took Tucker's technology and threw them out the window, into the wet snow. He looked out the window and 'accidentally' fell out as well… Sam shut the window and ran with Danny.

"He's right you know…" Danny agrees.

Sam kicked him hard in the shin.

"OWWW!" He screeched, clutched his leg and fell to the ground.

"Danny!" She fell to his side.

"Gotcha!" He turned intangible to dodge her attack.

"Grrrr…" Growled Sam.

"That did hurt you know…" He admits.

"You deservered it…" She replies

"But it's true." He passes back.

"Who's side are you on…?" She asks.

"Mine…" He smiles.

_(Sam) Awww! That's such a cute smile! _

_So tell him. _

_What? _

_It's a cute smile. _

_No! _

_Hahahaha, CHICKEN!! BAWK BAWK BAWK!! _

_Pfft… _

So Danny and Sam eat their lunches and head back to class…before they knew it the day was over and Danny walked Sam home…


	6. Chapter 5

Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight **

Chapter 5- At School

_(Sam) Man you really act like Tucker. _

_Maybe I am Tucker. _

Sam walks down the school hall way and spots Tucker.

"You didn't happen to place one of those memory chips in my head again did you…?" Sam's paranoid.

"No… why would I do that, don't you remember what happened at the police station?..." Tucker's confused.

They both fall into flash backs.

_December 19, 2003 _

_(Tucker) Sam's hiding something, I gotta find out what… _

"_What are you hiding… You went goth for no reason whatsoever…? _

"_Basicly… and I'm not hiding anything." Sam looks at him with a curious look. _

_(Tucker) Something's up, and I'm gonna find out what…_

_At home Tucker creates a chip that if you put it in someone's hair, you can hear their thoughts. _

_So the next day he installed it in Sam's hair. _

_But then the police found out about it some how and they ended up in the police station… _

"_YOU PUT A CHIP IN MY HAIR?!" Sam yells furiously. _

_Danny just looks at her like he has no idea what's going on._

"_Why are you mad about a chip… Well I would be if it was a wheat thin… but, that's just me…" Danny says without thinking. _

"_Not that kind chip Danny…" Sam says holding her head. _

"_I knew that…" Danny says and blushes automatically. _

_Tucker bursts into hysterical laughter. _

**End Flashback**

"Well I would have if it was a wheat thin…" Tucker imitates of Danny.

"Oh Please don't bring that up again…" Danny sighs, and pops out of no where.

"Where did you come from?! You scared the living—" Danny covers her mouth as a teacher walks by.

"Thanks for the save…" Sam replies blushing.

"No problem…" Danny smiles.

Tucker laughs.

"What?" Sam and Danny said in unison.

"Another lovebird moment…" Tucker says still laughing.

Sam and Danny's face flush and Tucker laughs even harder.

"We're not lovebirds Tucker…" She says in almost a whisper.

Danny looks at her curiously.

Sam's face burns like fire and almost runs into the boys' bathroom, then finally crashing into the girls' one…

Tucker finally stops laughing and exchanges looks with Danny.

"Do you think you should go in th—" Tucker asks, but Danny already left…

"He must really love her…" Tucker mumbles.

"I heard that…" Danny scowls.

"But…But… It's true…" Tucker weeps.

Silence.

"It is isn't it" Tucker asks seriously.

Danny just stares at him.

"Hello………Dude…?" Tucker waves a hand in front of his face.

"Look there's Sam…" Tucker lies.

"Where?" Danny snaps out of it and looks around.

"It took Sam to snap you out of it…?" Tucker holds his head.

Silence.

"You do really love her don't you?" Tucker asks seriously again.

_I love her so dearly, like a delicate rose. _

_Leave me alone! _

_NO! NEVERRR! _

_Why do you act like Tucker so much? _

_I can't answer that. _

_Why not? _

_Oh look Sam! _

_Her eyeliner's running. _

_And mascara. _

_I should go help her. _

_Have fun… _

_I don't mean it like that!_

_Hehehehe… _

"Sam are you ok?" Danny says and puts his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" She says a little more comfortably.

Untill…

"Hey, Sa—" Tucker was cut off.

"Tu--cker…!" Sam looks at him with rage, Danny holds her back.

"Tucker maybe you should go…" Danny warns.

"Right…" Tucker leaves.

"What happened there?" Danny asks.

"Tucker…" Sam says without patience.

It seems if Sam's amethyst eyes could have glowed red…they would have.

"We're gonna be late for class…" Danny warns.

"Typically I don't care but let's go." Sam agrees.

"How could you not care…?" Danny says with curiosity.

"Because I'm so filled with rage and…other emotions right now…" Sam says in almost a whisper again.

They go to class…


	7. Chapter 7

Love at First Sight

**Love a First Sight **

Chapter 7- A walk, some homework, and a kiss.

Sam had gathered her things, threw her back pack over her shoulder and started walking home with Danny. She had a book in her hand, and to her shock Danny took it to hold it for her.

"You don't have to hold it you know…" Sam says.

"You have enough things in your back pack… I got it…" He replies.

"Well ok…I guess…" She allows.

"Let's go to my house…no naggy sister or parents today." Danny chuckles.

"Allright…" She agrees.

They get to Danny's house. But it seems Danny forgot his keys.

"It's ok, we'll just phase through." He smiles.

"Ok." Sam smiles back.

Danny changes into Danny Phantom and puts his hands around Sam's waist. Sam blushes overly red. They turn intangible and phase threw the doorway.

_(Sam) Don't let me go, I'm so comfortable. _

_Kiss me! Kiss me! _

_Will you shut up! _

_Nope._

_Why not? _

_I'll shut up when you're officially going out with Danny. _

_Ugh… _

_Happy thoughts! _

_I can be happy without your help! _

_Yeah, with Danny's right? _

_Yes…Er… Oh man…! _

_Hehe. _

_(Danny) Oh man… I really don't want to let her go right now… _

_So don't. _

_Ok… _

_Yesss! _

_Stupid guy hormones! _

_Hehe. _

"Uhmm? Danny?" Sam questions.

_(Sam) I don't want you to let me go. _

"Yeah?" He replies.

"You can let me go now…" They both blush.

"Right…" He lets her go.

Danny changes back to normal and throws his book bag onto the couch, then goes into the kitchen.

"You hungry or thirsty Sam?" He wonders, as he opens the fridge.

"I'll take a bottled water." She says and Danny throws her a bottled water above her head, amazingly she catches it.

"WHOA! I remember the first time that happened and it hit Jazz in the face." He chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, it was kinda funny…" She admits.

Danny heads into the living room, sits on the couch and turns on the T.V. Sam follows. She sits rather close.

"Need help with anything?" She says with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes…yes I do…" He didn't mean to say that.

"Are you serious?" She says with a confused look.

"No…" He says and rubs his neck. He only does this when he's nervous, Sam knows that. Sam laughs.

She grabs her book bag to get her homework accidentally dropping her history text book on Danny's foot.

"Sorry! Sorry!" She leans over to pick it up and there hands collide. They exchange glances. They just stare at each other.

"It's ok…" Danny says with no emotion at all.

Little did they know Tucker was outside there window recording everything on the piece of technology he had left.

There faces near each other's again…Tucker remembers to keep quiet.

_(Sam and Danny) Here it comes!! YESSSS!!_

**Outside…**

"What do you think you're doing?" Jazz asks looking at Tucker who was recording the couple inside her house.

"Uhmm…" Tucker's caught off guard.

"Exactly. Well Foley I'll let it slide but get out of here." Jazz warns.

"Shh! Jazz come here look!" Tucker motions to come look. Jazz sees the two about to kiss.

_(Jazz and Tucker) Yesssss! _

The two kiss, tongue and all. They blush and notice out the window. Jazz and Tucker run and hide by the wall. Danny gets up opens the door and sees Jazz and Tucker.

"JAZZ!!" Danny screams.

"TUCKER!!" Sam screams.

Sam and Danny chase Jazz and Tucker down the road.

"They are so dead." Sam whispers.

"Not so fast." Danny replies.

Sam looks at him with a confused look.

They grasp each other's hands.

_(Sam and Danny) YES!! Come on! I love you! _

"I love you." Danny blushes. Sam breaks their grasp and goes into a hug. A tear rolling down her cheek. Danny puts an arm around her and a hand on her head.

"I love you too." She admits.

"Awww…" Jazz and Tucker say.

"I'm too happy to chase you right now…" Sam says turning around to see Jazz and Tucker.

"I got it all on film too!" Tucker screeches in happiness.

Danny holds her tight.

"At the moment Tucker… I really don't care…" Danny admits.

"But it's fun to have you upset and want to destroy it!" He screeches.

Sam and Danny start walking the opposite way to Danny's house. They end up going to a park.

"I'm so happy we're together now…" Sam admits.

"Me too" Danny admits as well.

They go into another kiss.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!!" The box ghost screeches.

"I'm going ghost." Danny says.

**The end!**


End file.
